


And Then There Were Three

by snugjoon (smallchittaphon)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/snugjoon
Summary: a look into ifnt f’s domestic life. (note: myungsoo and sungyeol are married but they’re both engaged to sungjong. does that make sense?)





	And Then There Were Three

“SUNGYEOOOOL~” Sungjong calls out as he toes off his shoes. He’s ready to search their house looking for Sungyeol but Myungsoo is quick to remind him to take off his jacket. “That’s why you’re the responsible one.” Sungjong tosses his jacket at the latter while he’s in the middle of toeing off his own shoes and Myungsoo takes the bag of chinese from Sungjong’s hand before the younger drops it.  
  
Sungjong walks into their room and peeks in. He frowns, no Sungyeol. He walks down the hall and into the kitchen where Myungsoo is getting their dinner ready. “Did you check the living room?” Myungsoo asks without looking up. Sungjong speed walks down the hall and into the living room.  
  
The tv is on, the audio down to a soft whisper and there’s textbooks all over the coffee table and a very sleepy Sungyeol all over their couch. Sungjong smiles. “Sungyeol!” Sungjong calls out as he drops his weight on the older. Sungyeol groans, a frown on his lips and Sungjong forces himself between Sungyeol’s body and the couch. He presses his nose against the span of Sungyeol neck and hums, wrapping himself around his boyfriend. “We brought chinese food from that place you like on the corner of 24th street.” Sungjong states, his lips brushing over the skin of Sungyeol’s neck. Sungyeol hums, rubbing his eye and he blinks himself awake. Sungjong’s really warm neck to him but his fingers are cold when he reaches out to grab them.  
  
Sungjong props himself up and looks at Sungyeol’s sleepy face. He leans over to kiss him softly and Sungyeol’s so responsive when he’s just woken up. “Good evening.” Sungjong whispers against Sungyeol’s lips. “Hey.” Sungyeol response, sitting up when Sungjong pulls back. Sungjong pats Sungyeol thigh and gets off the couch. “Come on, dinner awaits and then cuddling.” Sungyeol smiles, taking Sungjong’s hand and clinging to his arm as they walk to the kitchen.  
  
Myungsoo is pouring soda for each of them when they walk in and barely glances up to see them. “Found him.” Sungjong announces and sits down in one of the chairs. Sungyeol makes his way to Myungsoo and caresses his face, the cool metal from his wedding ring causes him to shiver before Sungyeol’s kissing him. “How was your nap?” Myungsoo asks, putting away the bottle of soda and getting napkins before sitting down. Sungyeol shrugs, “Could’ve been better but I got some z’s. I’m just glad I took my last exam today.” Sungjong cheers, waving his arms in the air and both, Myungsoo and Sungyeol, look at him with endearing smiles.  
  
“You’re graduating! And now we can cuddle more. No offense, Myungsoo but Sungyeol is a better cuddler.” Sungjong shoves orange chicken into his mouth to avoid eye contact and Myungsoo whines. “Hey, you said you liked it.” Sungyeol laughs and Sungjong waves his hands, dismissing Myungsoo’s thoughts. “I do but Sungyeol's always warm.”  
  
Sungyeol laughs as Myungsoo frowns and he reaches over to caress the other’s cheek. “I love you both.” Sungjong manages to yell before he shoves chinese food into his mouth.  
  
“And we love you.” Myungsoo says, Sungjong smiles. “I know. That’s why we got chinese food over burritos.”


End file.
